Memories
by Bwans
Summary: After an accident, Takeshi gets amnesia. Will he remember what he has lost? Updated
1. Chapter 1

Pain…that's all he could feel. He could hear faint sounds; like people talking. Their voices full of dread. He wasn't sure why they were so panicked. _What's going on?_

"Hold on!" they would yell. Eventually he could make out the wailing of a siren; he found that he must be the one everyone seemed so vexed about after all. He desperately wanted to open his eyes and see what had happened, but they wouldn't.

He wanted to remember what had caused this horrible pain.

He wanted to remember….

Takeshi wasn't really aware of anything when he was finally capable of opening his eyes. The only thing he knew for sure was the continuous stream of oxygen coming from the mask around his mouth. When his eyes adjusted to the intense burning lights of the room, he tried to turn his head, only to have a sharp pain burst in his temple. He warily turned his head back; so he was looking directly up at the ceiling.

He knew he was in a hospital room, due to the surroundings. Other than what was obvious, Takeshi wasn't sure of anything. For a few moments, he stared at the ceiling in a blank state; the oxygen flowing still being the only thing he was completely aware of.

The abrupt sound of a door opening caused him to try and turn his head too quickly again. He cringed as another pain shot through his mind.

"Ah! Are you all right?" a female voice asked as the sound of heels hitting against the tiled floor came closer to his bed. "Does your head still hurt?" Takeshi saw a black haired woman lean over him. He stared for a moment; utterly perplexed by who this woman was. Something told Takeshi that he had met her before, but it all seemed so scrambled…

Satomi saw Takeshi's mouth move, though she had no idea what he was trying to say because of the oxygen mask.

"What was that?" she asked, coming a little closer. Takeshi's hand came up from the blankets and slipped off the mask.

"Who are you?" Takeshi asked in a quiet voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Sorry the first chapter was so short. I'm really glad finally made a category for it. OK! there's a reason behind this authors note, and I hope most will read. I wanted to say that there will be some angst but I'm leaning more towards humor so I don't make people sad and or angry. So, the genre will stay at general until I can figure out what I should put. Thanks for reading!

Youkai Girl

Satomi stepped back in disbelief.

"I'm Satomi….as in Team Satomi's manager…." She said shakily. "You know that," worry grew in her voice as she let out a tense laugh.

Takeshi blinked. "What are you talking about?" None of what the woman called Satomi made sense to him. "What's going on?" he asked. She didn't answer, but Takeshi heard the door open and close only to have it open again with more than one person coming in. It actually sounded like several people coming in.

"Takeshi?" a bright red headed girl was now in his view. He had the same feeling; the feeling of knowing some one, but he couldn't remember who or how he knew them. "It's me, Liz." Takeshi only stared. "I swear to god if you're pulling some kind of practical joke, I'll kick yer butt!" she yelled. She didn't want to believe something was wrong.

Takeshi flinched at her loudness; from being slightly scared and the fact that loud noises brought the pain back.

Out of the blue, a man came to stand next to the red headed girl. Takeshi could recognize him as a doctor. He saw that there were other people; a light brown haired girl with a cat, a blond boy and a gruff looking man, all of them in a bright yellow jacket.

"I was afraid of this happening," he sighed. "Of course we'll do some tests to clarify that nothing is too serious…" The doctor said to the black haired woman. _What was her name…Satomi?_

"Right," she replied. Takeshi didn't appreciate the fact it seemed they were talking about him, even though he was right there.

"I want to know what's going on," Takeshi declared as he pushed himself up right. The rapid movement made him woozy, making him grab his head to stop the room from spinning.

"Careful now," The doctor placed his hands on Takeshi's shoulder and laid him back down. Once the dizziness cleared, Takeshi gave the doctor a small glare. He leaned over to Satomi. "Perhaps I should finish outside," he whispered in her ear. She nodded and headed towards the door and everyone followed. Takeshi was even more confused on what was going on than before.

"Um…Takeshi?" a small voice came to his ears. He looked to the foot of his bed to see the light brown haired girl had stayed behind. Takeshi sat up again -moving much slower to ensure that the room wouldn't start spinning again- so he could get a better look at her.

"You're the second person to call me that…" he paused. "Is that my name?"

The girl taken back by his question given that her arms dropped some, making the cat jump onto the bed.

"Yes…that's your name. So you…really don't remember anything, do you?" she asked as she looked to floor.

Takeshi shook his head. "I truly have no idea of how idea of how I got here or why…I don't know any of you, I didn't even know my name was Takeshi for that matter," he sighed. He noticed how forlorn the girl seemed. "If it's anything good, something seems familiar about you, the red head…Liz? And dark haired woman, I think she said her name was Satomi."

"That's right," her expression brightened some. "And I'm Amy!" Luca meowed. "Oh, of course, this is Luca," she laughed. A small smile cracked on Takeshi's face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry it took me a bit to get this chapter out ;; Anyway, I have it up and chapter four should come into existence shortly...I hope. Oh, and just a quick thing, you can tell me to update all you want, but if you're going to be rude about it...well...just don't be rude. Ever heard of writers block?hehehe I'll stop now.

It had been a few days and several tests before Takeshi was allowed to go home. They seemed so rigorous to make sure his amnesia was minimal that it nearly drove him insane. The cat scans and the MRI were nothing, when he thought about it, compared to the food he was forced to eat during his stay. He wished that memory had disappeared with the rest of them. _Now that I think about it…_Takeshi brought up the bit of good news that had happened during his hospital stay. _While it was only a flash…I did remember **something** _

_---_

Takeshi found that no matter how many scans and tests he went to, he couldn't get used to be being pushed in a wheel chair. The nurse would say it was to make sure he didn't get dizzy. He would huff about it, but sit down regardless of how uncomfortable the barely padded seat was.

They wheeled him to his first and only MRI. _Taking pictures of my brain…weird. _Takeshi told himself. When he reached the room, he gladly got up, only to find he was going to have to lie perfectly still for about twenty minutes. Absolutely positively motionless, because, one movement would mean they would have to start over.

He laid down and found the most comfortable position he could on the hard plastic table that would go into the main machine where the scanning and pictures would be taken. The pillow did help some, even if he couldn't move it to prop his neck up better.

"Just take a deep breath and relax," the man working the machine said just as the table started to move Takeshi in. His eyes widened as a quick flicker of a memory came to him.

"_Stay relaxed. Being tense won't help you win the race."_ That was all that he heard, but he could see something around him, like he was in the cockpit of something…but after that quick flash, it was gone he was already in the MRI so he couldn't say or do anything about it. That was until the test was over. The instant the table came out, Takeshi got up and dashed out the door. He knew the girl named Amy and some others were there, and he wanted them to know. The doctors where a little baffled by his sudden running prayed he wouldn't fall and hurt himself.

The last thing they needed was a malpractice law suit.

Amy sat patiently in the waiting room (only Satomi and Liz where with her and they had gone to get something to eat) so she nearly fell over from the scare that Takeshi gave her when he came jogging up to her and grabbed her shoulders. This was the first time Amy had seen such excitement in his eyes since the whole ordeal with his amnesia came about.

"Guess what?" he gave her a wide eyed smile. "When I was going into the MRI, I remembered something!"

"Really?" she stood up with an equally bright smile.

"Well…it was really quick, and just clip of a memory…but some one was saying something about being relaxed…for a race. And it felt like I was sitting in the something, like a pilot…" he paused for a moment and realized he couldn't really describe exactly what it had looked like, but he felt it was a pilot seat.

"Takeshi! That's great! You had a memory of being in a mech!" Amy cried merrily.

"A mech?" Takeshi gave her a puzzled look.

"Oh…right," she laughed nervously. "Well…I have to go talk to Satomi about something, but don't worry! You'll have your memory back soon if my idea really works!"

The people said to be his parents and younger sister came to get him and promptly took him home only to ask him a million questions he couldn't answer. They wouldn't stop even if he didn't answer them. They just kept pestering him.

Questions like "Do you remember me? I'm your mother," or "How do you feel, do you recognize anything?" He wanted to scream out that nothing they showed him struck any chord of memories at all. Takeshi finally did snap some when his sister came into his room the night of his home coming.

"Hey…Take-"

"What?" He didn't mean to yell at her, it was just hearing his name over and over for the past few days wasn't helping any to the head aches he received from time to time. When he saw her cowering behind the door frame, he sighed heavily. "Sorry…what is it?"

"I just wanted to tell you dinner was ready…" her voice faded. Takeshi nearly jumped out of his bed and dashed to the doorway.

"REAL FOOD!"

---

_Riiiiing_

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. _

Being the only home at the moment, Takeshi picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Ah! Just the person I wanted to hear!" the familiar female's voice came through. "It's Satomi. I was calling to ask you something. Amy thought of something and I want to see if it might work…" Takeshi could tell the Satomi woman was probably smiling by the tone of her voice.

---

Takeshi stood in complete awe as he stared up at the giant mech. It was in every respect much greater than anything he could have imagined.

Another quick note: I've had an MRI before, and I tried my best to base it off that...though it might be more high tech and such since this is placed in the future, and I wasn't sure what to do with it, but I tried hard to make it sound good.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for not updating a little faster, I know how sucky it is to wait around for things...heh. Anyway, this is where the humor comes in a little stronger, so I hope you like it while it's here, because, while it won't be sad or angsty, the next chapter might not be as cheerful.

"So?" Satomi clasped her hands together anxiously, and smiled. "Remember anything?"

Takeshi stared for a moment longer at the mech and then answered with a straightforward "No."

"Are you sure? Try really hard. Come on, you don't remember being in the mech and racing?"

"Nope."

"Nothing at all? Hmm….." Satomi paused. "Well, how about you look around the rest of the building, and then later we can go to the track! Maybe that will jog your brain some!" she was overly excited and apprehensive. A quick look of alarm jumped onto her face. "….If you think you'd be ok being there." To Takeshi, her statement made absolutely no sense to him, but he didn't look much into it.

"Sure," Takeshi gave a small shrug.

"All right! I have a few matters to attend to first, so I'll let you stay here a little longer and see if you remember anything. I'll send Amy and Liz down to show you around, ok?" Satomi asked as the door slid open.

"Sure," Takeshi said, continuing to stare up at the mech. Satomi sighed heavily, feeling she just lost hope of getting her pilot back to normal and walked down the hall way.

"Hey," another voice came out from behind the mech. Takeshi looked to see a man with glasses and his hair pulled back. He stared in bafflement at him. "Oh, that's right. I'm Mark, the mechanic."

"Oh…hi…" Takeshi turned away. There was a long moment of silence, before Takeshi found he couldn't take much more of it. "So…did you build all of these?" he pointed up to the mechs.

"What? Oh, no! I didn't build them completely, but I do repairs and such. You know, the basic job of a mechanic," he smiled.

"So…you're like a care taker to, in a sense?"

"Right. I make sure they're ready to go for each race…or fix anything that's happened during the race…" his voice trailed off, as he, himself recalled something about a race. Something he couldn't fix.

Takeshi turned his head slightly at him, wondering why he, Mark, seemed so upset now. He was the first one out of the people he'd talked to, to talk about races at all. And now his seeming upset led Takeshi to believe that they were purposely avoiding talking about the races all together. Then he recalled Satomi's incongruous statement. They weren't telling him something. He was so concentrated on his thoughts; Takeshi didn't hear Amy and Liz come up behind him.

"Oy, Takeshi!" Liz slapped him on the shoulder. He couldn't help but jump some and everyone took the time to express amusement, much to his dismay. A slight tint of color rose to his face.

"We were told to take you around," Amy chimed in once she managed to stop giggling.

"Uh…right…" he muttered, feeling embarrassed for jumping.

"Come on already," Liz grabbed his arm and began to drag him towards the door.

"It was nice meeting you…again, I think….Mark!" Takeshi called as Liz nearly tore his arm off trying to pull him faster. "Hey! I already have a head injury! Do you want to hurt me more or something?" Mark laughed.

"So where should we take him first?" Amy asked.

"How about the training room?" she smiled some what wickedly, and Amy could see her plans to try to and practice throwing him.

"How about we go see Andre? Maybe some of the plays or reviews from races will help," Amy suggested. Takeshi's arm was beginning to lose feeling from Liz's grip.

"No, we can't do that! It's a little soon to show him _the_ review of _that_ race!"

"I wasn't talking about _that _race! I just mean other ones!"

"I still think we should see if he remembers any of his techniques!"

"And I still think we should see if he remembers anything from old races!"

Takeshi looked back and forth as each girl said something else until his head got dizzy. He closed his eyes for a moment, only to find he was slammed against something, or to be precise, some one.

"Watch were you're going, idiot," Takeshi opened his eyes and saw the blonde boy in front of him.

"Sorry."

"Right…" River grumbled. "I bet you're just using this whole amnesia thing to get out of the next race. I bet you're scared!" he laughed.

"What? I don't even know you! What are you doing saying all that crap!"

"You do too know me! I'm River!"

"Pfft! River? What kinda name is that?" Takeshi huffed.

"A good name!" he retaliated.

"More like a drugged up hippie name!"

"You wanna go there!"

"Bring it on, jerk!"

"God…" Liz sighed. "He doesn't even remember him, and they still fight."

"It seems that's just the way they are, no matter what may happen," Amy added. Takeshi and River continued to bicker on and on. Luca meowed.


	5. Chapter 5

GAAAH! I can't apologize enough for how long this took to be updated. For a while, I couldn't write anything at all...and then once I had the urge to do it all, what happens...My computer gets a virus...and I think to myself, some one must really hate me...either that or I'm cursed to blow electronics up...or both. Either way, I'm extremely sorry for this delay and now that I can turn on my computer and not get the dreaded "Blue Screen of Death" as my mom put it, I'll be updating more. This is also the reason this chapter is so short. I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me!

"Will you two shut up already?" Liz yelled.

Takeshi looked to Liz. "It's not my fault! He started the whole thing!" he pointed an accusing finger at River.

"You're the one that ran into me!"

"STOP IT!" Liz slammed her foot against the floor. "It doesn't matter, just shut up," she sighed heavily. Luca meowed in agreement.

"Besides, we're supposed to be showing Takeshi around," Amy said. Liz grabbed him by the wrist again and continued down the hall. Amy stood for a moment and stared at River, then followed Liz down the hall.

"Jeez! What's up with that guy anyway?" Takeshi sneered over his shoulder as they continued on.

"Eh, don't worry about him. He's always like that," Liz didn't even look at Takeshi as she talked.

A silence took all three of them and insistently followed them. Takeshi was still angry from his little run in with River, even though he didn't even remember him. Liz was angry because of the fight; which led Amy to be quiet. It was all just a horrible chain reaction and it was proving to put a halt on actually getting anything done.

"So…." Takeshi coughed. The silence was killing him. "Did I really race in one of those…um…mech things?" he asked, unable to think of anything else.

"Not only that, but you were our show off captain," Liz snorted.

"You think the simulator might help?" Amy chirped. Takeshi looked back and forth between them for a moment. _Not very decisive, are they? _He thought.

"Don't want to over load him, do you?" another voice abruptly joined in. Only this voice was deep and belonged to a man.

"Ah!" Amy whirled around. "Andre!"

"Hey," Liz threw up her hand. "I agree with Amy. A simulator might really help." Andre stared and then sighed.

"Excuse us just a moment, Takeshi," Andre motioned for Liz and Amy to come closer. He made sure that he spoke in his lowest tone. "I know Satomi is in a rush to get our starter back, but trying to force all this on him might not be a good idea. Remembering everything, especially that race, all at once could run the risk of hurting him even more."

"…We know…it's just…." Liz struggled for words.

"Hard to be patient, I know. How do you think I feel when I coach you guys?" he laughed. Liz and Amy huffed at him. "That's what I thought. Now, just show him around, try little things," he smiled.

"All right," they groaned in unison.

"Um…" Takeshi waved his hand in the air.

"Oh, right. Time to finish your tour!" Liz was suddenly cheerful, though most of it was forced. The same went for Amy. They wandered off down the halls.

"You know as well as I do that we need him to remember, and remember now," Satomi stepped up beside him.

"Where'd you come from?" he asked.

"I was walking up the hall and I heard what you said," her tone was harsh.

"Don't sound so angry. Do you want your starter to remember only to have a nervous break down?"

"I want him to remember so he can race."

"You want too much from him right now," Andre's voice rose with an edge of anger behind it. "He'll remember soon enough, and I suggest, if you don't want to make River your permanent starter, you let Takeshi remember when the time comes."

Damn! That was too short even for my liking, but it's late, and I have OGT (Testing weeking is soo fun!) Somebody shoot me. Please forgive me for being a slow writer and compy messer-upper. heh.


End file.
